Un Futuro Diferente para Mirai Bulma
by FashionBulma
Summary: Un fanfic dedicado a Mirai Bulma de lo que ella ubiese deseado por tener un futuro diferente.


Un Futuro Diferente para Mirai Bulma

Mientras Vegeta peleaba con los androides pensaba en lo que le habia dicho Bulma "Prometeme que regresaras" esas palabras estaban retumbando en su cabeza.

N17: Vegeta te veo muy distraido ¿En que estas pensando?-pregunto el androide.

N18: Ayy nose porq le preguntas eso N17-dijo enojada ya que le parecio ridicula la pregunta -matemoslo de una vez.

V: Este sera su fin malditos -empezando a cargar su ki.

N18: Jajaja no me hagas reir-burlandose- tu piensas que con ese inutil poder nos eliminaras.

V: Te vas a tragar esas palabras androide de pacotilla ¡Bin Bang Attack! -grito vegeta , lanzando su poder hacia el androide 18

N17: 18 mueveteee (grito 17)

18 al oir el grito de 17 al verlo se distrajo y recibio el poder de Vegeta y de esta manera termino exterminadola facilmente.

N17: Eres una idiota 18 te habia dicho que te movieras -empezo a decir en sus pensamientos con un poco de sorpresa al ver que Vegeta habia eliminado a su hermana.

V: Jaajaja ya mate a esa maldita sabandija ahora faltas tuu-formando una sonrisa malefica.

N17: Eso lo veremos.

Comenzo la pelea entre en androide 17 y Vegeta , fue pasando el tiempo y Vegeta se estaba empezando a cansar ,ya que 17 por ser androide sus energias nunca se gastaban.

N17: Que pasa Vegeta ? -riendose-no te veo con las misma energia de antes cuando mataste a 18.

V: " ayy ese maldito no se cansa con nada" Callate insectooo -grito con mucha furia Vegeta-"yo le prometi a Bulma que regresaria""Yo soy el principe sayajin y un principe nunca rompe una promesa"

Esto hizo que Vegeta cargara todo su poder y pudiera seguir luchando.

N17: Ya veo que quieres seguir peleando.

V: Deja de hablar maquina del demonio y peliemos.

N17: Esta bien como tu quieras Vegeta.

Comenzo denuevo otra batalla , pero esta fue mas larga que la otra, hasta que derrepente llegaron dos individuos que sorprendieron a Vegeta.

V: Ustedes aquii ! No melesten esta batalla es mia.-grito ,asustando a Gohan y a Krilin

G: Lo..lo se señor Vegeta-dijo medio asustado- lo que pasa es que Bulma nos mando para que lo ayudemos porque estaba muy preocupada.

V: Ashh esa mujer nunca me va a dejar en paz "acaso no cree que vaya a destruir a los androides"-penso.

K: Ademas Vegeta ami y a Gohan se nos ocurrio una idea para matar de una buena vez por todas a esos androides.

V: No se preocupen por eso ya que uno fue eliminado por mi -dijo con una risa de satisfactoria- hump ,ademas no me interesa en lo mas minimo , yo sere es que estermine a ese maldito insecto-poniendose de brazos cruzados.

G: Uau no nos habiamos dado cuenta de eso Señor Vegeta -dijo sorprendido-pero almenos escuche nuestro plan .

V:Para que?-pregunto.

G:Si te has dado cuenta el androide no pierde energia cuando pelea , pero nosotros si ,ademas no ve su estado señor Vegeta se encuentra cansado y lastimado y no tenemos las semillas de nermitaño para que nos ayude.

V:Arrggg , estabien hala de una vez enano.-mirando para otro lado,ya que no habia otra opcion.

G: Bueno escuche,lo que estabamos pensando con krilin era que los tres ataquemos a la vez pero con nuestro maximo poder de pelea , y como el androide no va a saber a quien atacar primero va a estar acorralado en sus propios pensamientos de como eliminarnos pero en ese tiempo que perdio ya lo habremos exterminado.

V: "mmm no esta tan mal el plan"-pensaba Vegeta- esta bien que debo hacer.

En un lugar no muy lejos donde se encontraban Vegeta,Gohan y Krilin se encontraba bajo una rocas N17.

N17: Arggg ese maldito de Vegeta me dio un golpe bastante fuerte -decia mientras se levantaba de los escombros-Donde esta?-empezo a mirar por todos lados para encontrar el ki del principe saiyajin- ja ya te encontre y veo que tienes compania jaja-salio volando hacia donde se encontraba Vegeta y los demas.

V: Presiento que el androide se acerca -sabia que no podia sentir el ki del androide ,pero podia presentir que alguien se aceraba.

G: Hay que apresurarnos.

K: Si.

G: Acuerdense del plan primero hay que acorralarlo hacia unos escombros y luego le lanzamoremos nuestro maximo poder.

V: Si,si ya entendi no tienes que repetirmelo insecto.

G: Ahi estaaa -señalando donde estaba parado 17.

N17: Con que aqui estabas Vegeta -mirandolo a el y a los demas-y veo que tragiste compania para que extermine , hay pero que amable de tu parte.

V: Callatee de una buena vez ojalata-cerro su puño con mucha furia-eso lo veremos.

G: Si mi papá estuviera aqui te hubiera dado tu merecido. Listos, Vegeta , Krilinnn( Grito Gohan)Yaaa.

Todos atacaron a la vez al androide 17 , pero no pudieron llevar acabo el plan, ya que uno de ellos habia sido atacado bruscamente por 17 .

G: Krilinnn nooooo-tratando de levantarse ya que habia sido golpeado por 17.

Vegeta no podia hacer nada ya que habia quedado inconciente por un fuerte golpe que habia recibido por parte de 17 en la cabeza.

N17: Jaajaj no eres tan fuerte que digamos, no me sirves para pelear -lanzo un gran poder hacia donde estaba Krilin mal herido.

K: aaahhh Gohannnn -grito hasta desintegranse por el poder de 17.

G: Arrggg me las pagaras -Gohan comenzo a largar un kii en que hizo que se tranformara en un Super Sayajin-es tu fin maldito ,ahhhhhh.

Gohan se lanzo hacia 17 y empezo a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero no hubo muchos resultados como se esperaba.

Vegeta ya se habia despertado aunque un poco dolorido por el golpe que habia recibido.

V: Gohann ataquemos de una buena vez

G: Señ.. Señor Vegeta-un poco sorprendido por la antitud de Vegeta-esta bien.

Vegeta y Gohan lanzaron su poder hacia 17 , aunque para su sorpresa lo pudo esquivar. Vegeta fue mas astuto en el momento que 17 esquivo los dos ataques , Vegeta le lanzo una bola de energia su otra mano formando el Bing Bang Attack quehizo que el androide callera lastimado acorralado sobre unas rocas.

V: Chiquilloo - grito a Gohan-esta es nuestra unica oportunidad-dijo desesperado por derrotar a 17.

Vegeta y Gohan lanzaron otra vez su poder maximo hacia el androide 17 sin darle tiempo a que se levantara.

V: ¡Bin Bang Attack! (grito a la vez que lanzaba su poder hacia 17)

G: Kame Kame Haaa(grito haciendo lo mismo que Vegeta)

17 no pudo hacer nada asi que el poder de Gohan y Vegeta hicieron que el androide desapareciera por completo.

V: Al fin a terminado-dijo empezando a desender y destrasformandose de SSJ.

G: "Mi papa debe estar muy orgulloso "-penso-regresare a casa con mi mama yaque debe estar muy preocupada por mi y usted deberias ir con Bulma que tambien debe estar angustiada.

V: No digas ridiculeses enano -poniendose de brazos cruzados dandose vuelta para que no lo vea sonrojado-el tambn estaba preocupado por Bulma ya que si el moria no habria nadie quien la protegiera ,ni tampoco a su hijo-nos vemos-salio volando del lugar hacia CC.

Mientras en Corp Capsula

Bulma estaba sentada en una silla en la habitacion de truncks amamantandolo y a la vez pensando en Vegeta.

B: Ay Truncks estoy muy preocupada por tu padre , ese testarudo nunca me hace caso -decia miestras truncks la miraba-"nunca tenía que haber ido a pelear con esos androides"-pensaba Bulma e que hizo que se le derramara una lagrima.

Depronto se escucho un ruido en la sala de hizo que Bulma dejara a Truncks en su cuna y saliera corriendo a ver que fue ese ruido.

Mientras que en la sala esperaba un Vegeta furioso.

V: Argg esa mujer ¿donde esta? me habia prometido de que si volvia me recibiria con una buena bienvenida-gruño Vegeta.

Derrepente de las sombras vio una figura que salio corriendo hacia el

B: Vegeta...-no podia hablar ya que no podria creer que el estubiera ahi con ella -pense que nunca te volveria a ver-decia mientras lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

V: Estaba muy sorprendio por la reaccion de su mujer que no sabia como articular palabra-Bu...Bulma-dijo con dificultad.

B: Ayy Vegeta te extrañe estaba pensando cada hora que pasaba en ti -mirandolo a los ojo-tenia una desesperacion que pense de que te iban a matar-comenzo a llorar apoyandose en el pecho de Vegeta.

V: Ja dudaste de mi mujer -dijo en forma de burla y formando una sonrisa en el rostro-yo prometi que volveria -mientras secaba las lagrimas de Bulma con su mano-ade...-fue interrumpido por un beso que le dio Bulma, este fue correspondido por el ya este tambien pensaba de que no volveria a verla.

Vegeta comenzo a besarla por todo el cuello y con un susurro agudo al oido le dijó-Tu sabes que nunca te dejaria... Bulma... .

B:Si lo se - dijo besandolo.

Pasaron 17años de la derrota de los androides.(conte los años segun la edad que tiene Trucks del futuro ya que no encontre los años exactos que pasaron)

Bulma en esos 17 años construyo una maquina del tiempo para que Truncks vaya a advertirles a los guerreros del otro futuro sobre los androides y tambn para que le de a Goku una medicina que le serviria para su enfermedad para que muriera como el que se murio en su tiempo.

B: Truncks acuerdate que yo y tu padre todavia no estabamos juntos asi que no cometas el error de decirles o decirnos, va como sea -se rio ya que se habia mesclado con lo que dijo-que sos su hijo , porque podrias hacer un grave cambio a nuestro futuro -dijo con seriedad Bulma a su hijo-ya que podrias desaparecer.

T: No te preocupes mamá vas a ver que todo va a salir bien.-abrazandola.

V:Hasta que aparecio Vegeta apoyado en un arbol y le dijo-No te sorprendas de mi caracter ya que en esa epoca no me interasaba nada solo en superar a kakaroto,"Aunque si Kakaroto estubiera vivo seguiria con lo mismo"-Penso ,mientras se reia.

T: Jajaja no te preocupes papá yo tengo todo bajo control.(sonriendole a su padre)-Ademas te conosco muy bien.

Truncks comenzo a subir a la maquina del tiempo y se despidio de sus padres.

T: Adios padre , adios madre-la maquina comenzó a acender y luego desaparecio .

B: Ay Vegeta espero que no le pase nada -dijo mirando al cielo justo en el sitio donde su hijo desaparecio.

V: Es el hijo del principe sayajin ,asi que no le pasara nada-formando su tipica sonrisa de costado.

Bulma comenzo a acercarse a Vegeta y puso sus manos en los hombros y dijo:

B: Todavia no puede creer que estes aqui a mi lado -tocandole en rostro con la mano.

V: Mujer ya te dije que siempre cumplo con mis promesas, ademas no dejaria que unas maquinas de pacotilla te hicieran daño -mientras le acomodaba en cabello detras de la oreja.

B:¡Ven mi principe! vayamos a divertirnos -dijo entirandole la armadura a Vegeta,dirijiendose a CC).

V:"Mmm como tu quieras mujer"-pensaba Vegeta mientras veia la mano de Bulma que le estiraba su atuendo para entrar a la casa.

Bulma pensaba de que nunca volveria a ver a Vegeta, pero jamás perdió la esperanza de que el volveria a su lado ya que se lo habia prometido , y asi fue después de la dura batalla con los androides .

De esta manera Vegeta y Bulma formaron un gran futuro junto con su querido hijo Truncks.

Fin


End file.
